


Distractions

by grainipiot



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Bickering, Canon verse, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, set right after the yordle cinematic in bilgewater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: Graves is still a bit grumpy after the whole issue with the yordles and it does ruin a little the day. At least he can count on Twisted Fate to offer a distraction.TF/Graves - canon verse - One Shot
Relationships: Malcolm Graves/Twisted Fate
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ardoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ardoria/gifts), [Rigoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/gifts).



> Hello!  
> So this was a small idea cuz I realized I've never written them switching? anyway, here is the result!  
> This one is dedicated to my two partners in crime!

This was a shitty day.

First, they had been that close just to get really really rich but yordles were sneaky creatures, all backfired. Second, Malcolm had been turned into a gromp for far too long. The mere fact to be transformed into another weird creature by a damned yordle was already annoying so imagine being stuck like this for a while. The good side was that soon enough he was back to his very human self. On the bad side, Tobias hadn’t shut up about it.

Even right now as they crashed at some cheap inn for the night, the latter didn’t really stop. Quiet at that moment but always about to chuckle again to himself because obviously it had been so entertaining to see Malcolm get his ass kicked by a bunch of magic buddies.

_That’s not funny_.

To say he was still pissed about it was an understatement.

He had tried to forget a little when earlier they got to drink but even that didn’t help, Tobias was always right there repeating the exact same thing, _« told ya »_. Yes Malcolm should have seen that coming and indeed yordles could never be trusted but it didn’t lessen the fact that he was in a crappy mood now, after being changed into some stupid animal for a while. No one would enjoy that.

So it was rather logic that he wouldn’t try to humor Tobias, not that day. Malcolm went straight to the bed, leaving cape and shoes not far. Destiny was treated a bit better, he took care not to leave it carelessly on the floor. After that, he made a point to keep his back turned to the latter as Tobias lightly came in, seemingly oblivious to the tension of the moment.

_Bed_. That was all he wanted. Some real sleep to forget that awful day.

« Going to sleep early ? » To his credit, Tobias didn’t sound mocking at the moment, surely the jokes got old already.

Malcolm didn’t even grumble an answer, he was tired of everything. In the limits of that small room, he made a show of lying down in bed while staying resolutely away from Tobias. Anything to teach him.

« Alright, got it. »

Even a blind person would notice the tension in there. Malcolm didn’t care, he actually tried to sleep although he wasn’t in the right state of mind for that, there was too much light and all this didn’t take in count the presence of this constant annoyance in his life called Twisted Fate. Sooner or later there was going to be some reaching and he didn’t know if he was open to that. Maybe. For now he was pissed and intended to behave like it, even if it was childish.

Since he couldn’t really rest for now, he was too aware of every noises in here. Aside the typical noise of the night in Bilgewater like some drunk idiots shouting outside or a few gunshots far far away, he could hear Tobias every moves. Light creaking of wood under these ridiculously sophisticated boots, sounds of fabric, that kind of things. Potentially Tobias was getting ready for bed too because it was rather late in the night and surely he got the message when he saw Malcolm sulk like that. Better not try anything.

Oddly or not he still felt a bit comforted when the room got dark – save for the crude light of the city that never slept – and a new weight was added on the mattress.

_At last._ Being in a bad mood didn’t stop him from enjoying company.

Knowing Tobias, he was going to be clingy again because that was what he did every night, sneaking into bed with the clear intention to hold Malcolm. That time it didn’t miss either, soon enough he felt the latter’s front against his back. Some spooning it would be. However he was supposed to be annoyed at him so a few words were needed.

« Calm down, I haven’t forgiven you yet. »

That would do. All was fine, he was just grumpy for no good reason.

Sometimes this would have been answered by a laugh, this time it earned Malcolm a small sight from behind while the embrace tightened a little.

« Again, it’s not my fault, you— »

« I know ! But I was the one turned into a fucking gromp so you can piss off now, not gonna cuddle you to sleep. »

It wasn’t always so easy, Malcolm might regret a little what he told because no matter how bothered by the whole day he was, there was some comfort to find now. Tobias sometimes knew when to quit and to be nice for once.

« Aight. Too bad I’m cozy now, not gonna let you go. » To further his point, he hugged Malcolm quite gently, sighing of relief. « Seriously, wanna talk about that ? »

Maybe what he needed. The need to put on some fight before surrendering remained strong though. Which was turned to nothing when he felt Tobias’s hand caressing him in a soothing pattern.

« About what ? Being nagged all day for one mistake ? I got nothing to tell you. »

« I’m sorryyyy. Happy now ? I know I shouldn’t have been a pain like that, it was just too tempting. »

Proven right again, of course Tobias would smooth things over. After all it wasn’t that serious, not like there was some building anger and hate over a decade for one misunderstanding. Little by little Malcolm wanted to let this go, to simply talk about it was exhausting.

« Yeah, happy. Now quiet if you don’t have anything better to help me. »

« Well, I do have something better to help you~ »

_Oh no_. That was the tone before stupid ideas and mischief. Part of him wanted to wait and see while the other part wanted to shut that off while he could, acting grumpy was fine but he needed some sleep.

« Except some bandage for my ego or some fucking silence, I don’t know what you can offer. »

Said too fast, now he registered these constant moves against his body. Of course Tobias would choose that path. Now he seemed to have fun, grabbing Malcolm there and there until he groped him with the least subtlety of the world.

For now he said nothing, quietly trying to decide if he was fine with that or not. It was a little complex because he had a shitty day but fucking right now didn’t sound that bad. A sort of distraction, kindly offered by Tobias.

Silence never last in moments like these, sooner or later Malcolm was going to react noisily and so it happened. Nothing too loud, just a groan that escaped him after a good squeeze of his groin.

« So… ? You’re not complaining for now, I might take it all wrong. »

Between Tobias’ words and his erection rubbing right against him, Malcolm didn’t know what to do anymore. He was getting hard by the second, obviously he needed some relief now that it was on the table. _Fuck…_ The latter was far too good at this, knowing every single thing that would make him twitch and buck into his grasp like a living puppet.

« Fuck off… »

« Oh but I can do way better than that… I’ll be honest, I’d really like to have some fun right now and you look like you need to relax. Please ? »

Tobias had a really good point, having sex right now could help somehow.

« Alright, you win. Strip and let me prepare you, I don’t wanna lose much time. »

Hands went still over him, a certain reaction. However he didn’t really expect that low tone when Tobias resumed.

« Mmh Malcolm ? How about we do the opposite, you let me handle everything tonight ? By that, I mean I’d like to fuck you. »

_Ah_.

Direct request it would seem and it even sounded like it made the latter anxious to ask. Honestly Malcolm was far beyond the limit of care, if that was what Tobias wanted then there were no resistances opposed.

« Do it then. It’s fine. »

Since they were really going for it, Malcolm started to undress a little, which consisted mostly in taking off his pants to give access. He stayed in that same position, not ready to face the latter during prep time. They didn’t do that often so it always remained a bit vulnerable to let Tobias do as he wished with his body.

Behind him there was a lot of fumbling, clothes being yanked and room being made for a while. Even one muffled curse at some point. Soon enough Tobias returned where he was, surely after he looked for oil. That hypothesis was soon validated when he hugged Malcolm again, whispering a few words to his ear.

« Relax now, you’re too tense… »

_Idiot…_

There was no need to tell him that, Malcolm wasn’t stupid. He still tensed a little when he felt far too chilly slickness against his ass before it warmed up a little. Tobias’ other arm around him tightened, right when he pushed a finger inside. Good time to bite back a moan. Alright, he might need a lot now.

« Fuck… »

« Always so tight… Can’t wait to feel that around my cock. Can you picture that too ? I’m sure you’ll really like it… »

« Shut up and be quick, I’d rather not be at it till morning… »

Faint fight back but when there were two fingers stretching his ass, there wasn’t much he could retort without making a fool of himself. At least he didn’t had to face Tobias, that would have been destructive for his composure and a too good excuse to kiss.

« Oh don’t tempt me… But I too need a lot of attention so you’ll be nice enough to open up for me and moan my name. »

That was the downside of letting Tobias fuck him, he could get cocky for nothing. Malcolm put up with that, not in the best mood to indulge so he stayed quiet and rocked back as he could against that clever hand. At least this was good, the latter wasn’t trying to tease. Instead he continuously scissored inside, sometimes spending a lot of time prodding his sweet spot until Malcolm saw stars.

« Don’t tease… »

« You’re lucky I can’t tease you more than that or I’ll get too turned on… A last one then it’s good to go. » As time went Tobias voice could get a bit husky, half of it on purpose because he liked to play but it also meant he was really aroused.

« Faster… »

Beyond inhibitions and care. Malcolm wasn’t able to stay still anymore, he bucked and rocked back for the smallest spark of pleasure, so hard while he tried not to touch himself yet. To come before the real start would be just the cherry on top of that crappy day.

After an agonizingly long time – per his own perception – he felt Tobias pull his fingers out, giving a light spank on his bare ass at the occasion.

« H-Hey ! » Again, not in the mood.

« What ? I’m allowed to enjoy myself. Now be a dear and lie back, I wanna face you while we fuck… »

Not feelings catching them again. If it happened, nothing could be done against it so Malcolm shut up and complied despite feeling that flush all over his face. That was because he was a bit breathless from preparation, not because of whatever dumb thing Tobias had said. Once he was on his back, he regretted for a few seconds that move. It was a bit too open and nice, especially because Tobias came on top of him with a lot of eagerness. He couldn’t even count of some darkness to conceal the latter’s joy, there was enough light from outside plus that lingering glow due to magic that followed Tobias.

_Calm. Down._

« There, better… Are you done sulking ? »

If that was meant to be a remark, it wasn’t acted upon it at all. On the opposite, he quickly reduced distance to kiss Malcolm, making a show of hunger and joy. Alcohol could be blamed but they didn’t have enough to explain all this. Sometimes it was just them getting too sentimental at the worst times. Malcolm let it slide, a bit too pleased in that kiss. On reflex he grabbed anything he could from Tobias, at the moment his back and hair. That stupidly short hair after he had decided to tie it in a tiny ponytail. Malcolm took it off, finding too much happiness in that familiar smell to admit it.

Almost enough to distract him from the moment when Tobias pushed into him, without warning.

« Fuck ! Asshole, warn me next time…Oh— » He didn’t mean to sound like that, like he was close, but it was like that and the latter reacted positively.

« Awww… did you say anything ? Tell me ? »

And now he was really being an ass, playing oblivious while he fucked Malcolm at a good pace. It was still a little comforting to hear his breath get short as time went, usually nothing went through Tobias’ composure except during sex.

« Harder, dammit… And shut up at the occasion… »

Half the mind to notice quick moves over him, specifically his chest. When looking it seemed that Tobias was busy buttoning down his shirt, as if that wasn’t enough skin already.

« This never gonna happen and you know it well… Now let’s have some fun… » As if it wasn’t clear enough. Tobias quickly got a good grasp over his chest, a bit possessive.

It got difficult to focus on anything, all he felt was the latter’s cock pounding into him at sufficient pace and a lot of grabbing all over him. _At least he’s having fun…_ Malcolm was too, it was always quite freeing to give up control for one night. Not that he planned to do that every single time because it would get to Tobias’ head and no one liked to hear him brag all day.

Was he that close already ? It felt a bit mortifying to start with but soon enough he didn’t care anymore, as long as it felt good. Tobias remained right there, one hand in the rough sheets while he obviously took his sweet time groping him a little. That mouth never shut up, if it wasn’t gentle panting, it was for crude dirty talk.

Why pretend to act tough ? At that moment it didn’t matter anymore. _Fuck it…_

« Tobias… »

Attention caught, even as he didn’t really mean to. Malcolm still registered that hand against his cheek, one more sentimental gesture when they were just fucking.

« Hey, getting close… ? » It quickly left place to many pecks peppered against his cheek, beard, jaw and then neck, always finding a place to cherish.

« O-Of… course…hah »

Oh sometimes he wished he could be as calm when he bottomed than when he topped. However it wasn’t the same level of vulnerability and it asked him a lot to open up like this to someone. Even someone he loved a lot like the idiot at the moment busy leaving a hickey.

« Aren’t you perfect like that… ? I wish you’d… you’d let me have you more often… But I guess you prefer to be able to shut me up… ? »

Tobias was really testing him, good thing Malcolm wasn’t in a the right state to deny anything, far too happy.

« Won’t you just fuck me… ? »

The pace was near unbearable for him, so fast that it made the bed frame wince and creak like crazy. So much noise but at the moment Malcolm didn’t want to bother, all he wanted was for this to end with pleasure. A bit done, he started touching himself, which only increased the whole pace because by being tight he made Tobias falter and fuck faster into him.

« Oh… Impatient, aren’t we… ? »

This time Malcolm didn’t answer. It felt like he only needed a little push, one last spark of pleasure before everything would go white and leave him dazzed. That time arrived soon enough, a few stroked with a lot of precum and then he swore loudly, coming at last.

« Fuck… »

So much at once, now he could breathe again. Ah…

Awareness didn’t take long to come back but it felt like ages later when he registered the sharp moves against him. Tobias wasn’t done, surely the whole thing only made him much more desperate for his own end. Malcolm didn’t say a word, staying right there under him to watch that hot moment when the latter was about to come. It was in the details, eyes closed, hands fisted into the crumpled sheet, bitten lower lip, wild strands sticking to his face thanks to the sweat of exertion.

_Yeah, he’s cute_. Not a word about how overstimulation got close but Malcolm owed him that, it didn’t seem like it was going to last forever.

« M-Mal— » The end got lost in a whimper when climax hit. « Gods… »

Just the time for a long exhale as he emptied himself deep into tight warmth. It had to be very good because Tobias simply collapsed on him, taking care to seek comfort by nuzzling his neck.

« Move, I don’t want to risk falling asleep like that. »

Better take care of that before Tobias really fell asleep. It had happened a few times and it could be a bit frustrating.

The request was heard and answered by a sigh : « Alright, hot shot… But after that I’m not moving anymore. »

A few moves happened quite lazily but at least it was done. Malcolm said nothing save for that light groan when the latter pulled out. Otherwise he welcomed Tobias back in his arms, ready to find sleep for good.

« There, better. »

Silence wasn’t back for half a minute that it was broken again, slow moves near him and quiet murmur.

« So, did it help… ? »

Truth be told, Malcolm didn’t feel as bad as before but he knew the whole reason was a bit immature. Now he was satisfied, a bit tender from the night but very happy to be right there despite the crappy mattress.

« …Yeah, thanks. Now please be quiet, I just wanna sleep and forget today. »

A chuckle was heard, right before Tobias kissed him. At least this time he didn’t seem to mock anymore, merely looking for some late affection.

Next day couldn’t get worse.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll surely one way or another find a time to write more of graves bottoming, the question is when xD   
> I hope you enjoyed the read!
> 
> My door is always open for convo and questions~  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
